Avatar Truth or Dare
by moonflame2505
Summary: Toph decided to suggest a game to get couples together so they will stop dancing around each other. the parings Zutara, Suki/Sokka, and Aang/Toph. Don't like don't read. please leave a review also this is my first time writing a complete story.


Truth or Dare Avatar Version

I don't own avatar.

Enjoy!

While everyone was enjoying the day at Ember Island where we were staying. Toph decided to get together couples since they keep on dancing around each other. So she came up with the plan to play truth or dare.

The couples were Katara and Zuko, Sokka and Suki, and herself and Aang. After supper Toph asked everyone if they want to play a game.

"What game" asked Sokka?

"Truth or Dare" said a smirking Toph.

"Alright I'm" said Sokka.

"Me too" said Suki, Aang, Katara and Zuko at the same time.

"Alright then here are the rules we take turns asking a question. We have to tell the truth or do the dare. You can't back out from answering." Everyone nodded and then Toph began the game.

"Alright I will begin. Suki, Truth or dare."

"Um truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Sokka."

"You do" asked Sokka.

She nodded and then said "I have for a while."

"ok Katara truth or dare."

"Truth" said Katara

"Who do you like?"

"Um…Zuko" she said quietly.

Everyone looked shocked including Zuko since he heard her.

"Ok Toph truth or dare."

"Dare, I'm no chicken."

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Aang on the cheek" Katara said smiling.

"WHAT?" said both Aang and Toph?

"You have to since it's the rules."

"All right" she got up and walked over to Aang and kissed him on the cheek. She then sat down and then said "Sokka truth or dare."

"Dare, I'm not a chicken besides how bad can it be."

Toph smirked evilly "I dare you to give Appa a big kiss on his nose."

"Yuck, I'm not doing that, that's just plain gross."

"Alright I will give you an option kiss Appa on his nose or kiss Zuko on the cheek."

His jaw dropped and then though '_she is evil; I don't want to do both._' "I choose to kiss Appa on the nose." He then got up and went over to where Appa was sleeping he then climbed up on to his nose, kneeled down and kissed Appa.

Before he could jump down Appa then sneezed and Sokka went flying towards a tree. He was also drenched in Appa snot. Everyone was laughing at him. He then grumbled "I'm going to take a bath." After he left everyone continued to laugh.

After everyone stopped laughing Toph then said "since Sokka left I will take his turn. Zuko truth or dare."

"Truth" said Zuko since he is a little afraid of Toph's dares.

"Who do you like."

"um Katara" he mumbled quietly.

"You do" Katara said. He nods and then Katara leans over to him and kisses him on the lips. He was shocked a little but then kissed back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brings her closer.

Toph could feel them and their vibrations and smirked. 'One couple down two left '.

After they are done kissing Katara is sitting on his lap with his arms around her. He then said "Aang truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you kiss Toph on the lips."

"Okay."

He then went over to Toph and kiss her on the lips, he lingered for a little bit then pulled away. He then walked back to his spot and sat down. Both he and Toph were blushing.

Aang then said "Suki truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tickle Zuko" he said smirking.

'Uh oh' thought Zuko. He is ticklish on his feet big time and his feet were in front of him and Katara on his lap.

Suki then stood up with a smile and walked over to the couple. She then kneeled down near his feet and started to tickle them. He was trying not to laugh but he was failing big time. He then started laughing and then began to lean back while still holding on to Katara.

After a while she stopped with a smirk then got up and walked back over to her spot.

Zuko was still lying on his back and trying to calm down while Katara was lying above him also trying to calm down. She then leaned down and kissed Zuko on the lips, he started to kiss back right away. It felt good to kiss each other since it felt like they belong together. It felt right.

After they stopped kissing and they sat back up with Katara next to him and his arm around her waist.

Before she could talk Sokka came back and sat in the group. She then said "Toph truth or dare."

"Truth."

"is it true that you like Aang."

She just nods and then said "Sokka truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Suki."

"Alright." He then gets and walks over to Suki and kisses her on the lips. She then kisses back. Since they kept on kissing Zuko decided to kiss Katara and Aang walked over to Toph and lean down and kisses her also.

After a while of kissing they lay on the ground and watching the stars with their lovers. After a while Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki gets up and goes to bed. Katara and Zuko stay outside longer.

Katara POV.

I'm glad he feels the same. We are still lying next to each other with his arm wrapped around my waist and my head on his chest. I then look up at him and kiss him again. It feels like sparks are going off. I just love kissing him. He kisses me back with the same passion he then switched places with him on top and me on bottom. We continue making out. After we pulled apart I then said "I love you."

"I love you to Katara. I always have. He then leaned back down and kissed me. I know now that with him around I'm just fine.

I hope you enjoyed the short story. I don't own any of the character. Please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
